Craving
by WhIteNIghtS417
Summary: Ab 3x04, grundlegender Handlungsstrang bleibt anfangs erhalten, Focus liegt allerdings auf Allison & Isaac. Einige wichtigen Szenen sind in nur leicht veränderter Form übernommen, Im späteren Verlauf sind die meisten Szenen allerdings ausgedacht. Der spätere Handlungsverlauf dürfte auch einige überraschen...!


I do not own Teen Wolf or the Song.

* * *

_You were like a waterfall, _

_Falling from my eyes _

_I love to hate to hate to love you, _

_You´re the dark side of paradise_

_-Craving by Saint Lu-_

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, als ich mich auf den einzig freien Platz, den hinter Isaac, fallen ließ, atmete tief durch und zog ein paar meiner Sachen aus meiner Schultasche.

Nachsitzen.

Wenigstens hatte ich jetzt etwas Zeit ungestört Hausaufgaben zu machen, auch wenn es sonst nichts Positives an meiner Situation gab. Mister Harris stellte sich vorne ans Pult und grinste breit. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er hasste Schüler. Und zwar nicht nur ein paar einzelne, sondern alle. Naja, Jackson hatte er nicht gehasst, aber nachdem dieser nach London gezogen war…

»Ihr zwei,«, begann er und deutete auf Kayla und Eric ganz links »Wischt jede Tafel auf dieser Etage.«

Und so ging es weiter. Während wir immer in Zweiergruppen Aufgaben zugeteilt bekamen, löste mein Traum von den fast Zwei Stunden Hausaufgaben-Zeit in Luft auf. Dann blieb er schließlich vor Isaac und mir stehen.

»Ihr füllt den Schrank des Hausmeisters wieder auf.«

Ich ließ meinen Stift fallen, während Isaac aufstand und zu Harris nach vorne ging. Auch wenn er versuchte leise zu sprechen, ich konnte ihn trotzdem hören.

»Muss ich das wirklich mit ihr machen?«, fragte er nervös und drehte sich schnell zu mir um. Ich verstand sein Misstrauen. Ich hätte ihn schließlich beinahe Umgebracht. Und all seine Werwolf-Freunde noch dazu. Harris´ Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er sich Isaac zuwandte.

»Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du jede andere Möglichkeit bevorzugen würdest – Ja.«

Isaac drehte sich enttäuscht vom Pult weg und musterte mich missgünstig. »Na klasse…«

Der Wandschrank des Hausmeisters, in dem Alles von Verbandszeug und Toilettenpapier bis zu Kreide und Schwämmen aufbewahrt wurde, war eher ein kleines, düsteres und leider Gottes nur spärlich beleuchtetes Zimmer ohne Fenster und Heizung. Wir standen war den Schrank. Isaac schluckte. Er war leicht blass um die Nase und seine klaren, blauen Augen zuckten unruhig hin und her.

»Was ist los?«, fragte ich vorsichtig, nicht sicher, wie er auf meine Frage reagieren würde.

»Nichts. Nur kein Fan von kleinen Räumen, falls du verstehst, was ich meine.«, murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er mir in den Raum folgte. Natürlich wusste ich, was er meinte. All die Jahre, in denen sein Vater ihn zur Bestrafung in die Tiefkühltruhe im Keller gesperrt hatte… Isaac klaustrophobisch zu nennen wäre noch untertrieben. Eine Weile sortierten wir schweigsam die Regale ein, bis ich schließlich hörbar ausatmete und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

»Kann ich dich mal was fragen?« Er stoppte einen Moment in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich zu mir um, um mich prüfend zu mustern.

»Nur, wenn es nicht anders geht…«

»Okay.«, stimmte ich zu, nickte überdeutlich und wandte mich dem nächsten Regal zu. Doch dann stoppte ich und drehte mich wieder zu Isaac um. Kurz beobachtete ich ihn in seiner Arbeit, räusperte mich aber dann und sprach weiter. »Ich frag dich trotzdem. Hast du irgendjemandem gesagt, dass du mich letzte Nacht vor der Schule gesehen hast?«, fragte ich misstrauisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Nein, sollte ich?«, fragte er zurück, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

»Es… Würde mich freuen, wenn nicht.«, erwiderte ich, überrascht über die Tatsache, dass er es bis jetzt niemandem erzählt hatte.

»Tja, Schade nur, dass dich glücklich zu machen nicht zu meinen Prioritäten gehört.«, fuhr er dann allerdings ungerührt fort. »Besonders nicht seit du auf mich eingestochen hast. Zwanzig mal. Mit Messern.«

Jetzt drehte er sich zu mir um, schenkte mir einen vorwurfsvollen, fast schon hasserfüllten Blick.

»Eigentlich waren es chinesische Dolche, aber…«, ich unterbrach mich kurz, als ich seinen fassungslosen Blick sah. »Sorry.« entschuldigte ich mich schnell und starrte zu Boden.

»War das etwa eine Entschuldigung?«, fragte Isaac mit einem leicht angedeuteten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er kam einen Schritt näher und zog auffordernd die Augenbrauen hoch.

»Kommt drauf an. Würdest du meine Entschuldigung annehmen?«, fragte ich erstaunt zurück. Das war erschreckend einfach.

Isaac wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel. Ich zuckte zusammen, während er augenblicklich auf die Tür zustürmte und begann am Griff herum zu rütteln.

»Vielleicht ist sie von außen abgeschlossen?«, schlug ich vor.

»Ich.. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass irgendetwas dagegen geschoben wurde.«, klärte Isaac mich auf. Er murmelte darauf noch irgendetwas unverständliches, ging nervös hin und her, bevor er begann mit beiden Fäusten gegen das Metall zu schlagen und in kurzen Abständen immer wieder am Griff rüttelte. »Isaac!« Ich wusste nicht, wie oft ich seinen Namen rief, versuchte, ihn irgendwie wieder zu beruhigen. Doch Isaac war wie im Wahn. Er wimmerte und schrie. Murmelte den Namen seines Vaters und Serien von Entschuldigungen. Doch ganz plötzlich, so als hätte irgendjemand einen Schalter umgelegt, wurde er still. Bewegte sich nicht mehr. Stand stumm da, die Stirn an die Tür gelegt. Ich wich einem Schritt vor ihm zurück, versuchte meinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen, als Isaac sich zu mir umdrehte. Die Augen leuchtend Gold, wie geschliffene Bernsteine. Er zeigte seine Reiszähne und ich wich noch einen Schritt zurück, stieß gegen die kalte, vermutlich von Spinnenweben bedeckte, Backsteinmauer.

»Isaac… Isaac, tu das nicht, bitte, Isaac…«, murmelte ich schnell, erhob die Hände zur Verteidigung, aber ich wusste, dass ich so, ohne Waffen, keine Chance gegen ihn haben würde. Zumindest nicht, wenn er in diesem Zustand war.

Er kam langsam auf mich zu, ein tiefes, animalisches Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. Bevor ich zum Schlag ausholen konnte packte er mich an den Handgelenken und drückte sie neben meinen Kopf an die Wand. Er knurrte noch einmal und ich schloss die Augen. Ich traute mich nicht zu atmen, rührte mich nicht. Doch nichts geschah. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen. Isaac stand noch immer vor mir, seine Fingernägel drückten sich schmerzhaft in meine Handgelenke. Seine Atmung ging stoßweise. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

»Isaac…?«, flüsterte ich mit zittriger Stimme. Ich verfluchte mich innerlich dafür, dass ich meinen Rucksack mit den zwei Dolchen im Klassenzimmer hatte stehen lassen. Langsam hob Isaac den Kopf. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn, seine Augen waren noch immer gold-gelb, wie die der meisten Betas, aber irgendetwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck war anders. Er wirkte nicht mehr so unkontrolliert. Langsam, quälend langsam, lockerte er den Griff um meine Handgelenke. Dann, noch immer in Slow-Motion, drehte er sich zu der Tür um, knurrte laut und stürmte dann auf die Tür zu. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, als ich irgendeinen schweren Gegenstand umfallen hörte und die Tür sich öffnete.

Tageslicht durchflutete den Raum, als ich den Raum langsam verließ, nachdem Isaac hinaus gestürmt war. Er hockte am Boden, den Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt. Er starrte ununterbrochen auf seine Hände, an denen noch ein bisschen von meinem Blut klebte. Ein paar Meter neben ihm lag ein Getränkeautomat, deren ziemlich ramponierten Zustand wir nie einer Aufsichtsperson erklären könnten, ohne vollkommen verrückt zu klingen.

»Allison, ich…«, begann Isaac atemlos, schien jedoch einfach noch nicht in der Lage zu sein, weiter zu sprechen. Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu, kniete mich vor ihm nieder. Isaac sah endlich von seinen Händen auf. Er hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, so als wollte er irgendetwas sagen, wusste aber einfach nicht was. Ein trauriger, schuldbewusster Ausdruck lag in seinen klaren Augen. »Ich wollte das nicht. Ehrlich.«, flüsterte er leise und nahm mein Handgelenk in seine Hände.

Zwei breite, noch immer etwas blutende Kratzer zogen sich quer über meine Pulsschlagader.

»Es war nicht deine Schuld, Isaac. Es ist alles in Ordnung.«, beruhigte ich ihn und versuchte ihm zuzulächeln. Es war, trotz Allem, ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Isaac nickte, langsam beruhigte seine Atmung sich. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Automaten. Uns war eine Seite mit Coca-Cola-Werbung zugedreht, an der sich eine lange, tiefe Kratzspur entlang zog. Er blickte wieder zu mir, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

»Ich schätze meine Wut war nicht das einzige, worauf sie aus waren…«, überlegte er laut und strich abwesend mit dem Zeigefinger die Kratzspur an meinem Unterarm entlang. Ich hielt unter seiner sanften Berührung den Atem an und suchte den immer leicht fragenden Blick seiner Augen. Sein Blick glitt langsam über mein Gesicht und huschte dann erstaunt zu meinem Handgelenk. Augenblicklich, so als hätte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er mich noch immer berührte, ließ er mich los und rappelte sich auf. »Lust auf Rache, Argent?«, fragte er mit einem herausfordernden Blick und bot mir eine Hand an, um mir auf zu helfen.

Ich kam von alleine wieder auf die Füße und grinste. »Wenn das heißt, dass ich mich nicht mehr bei dir fürs Erstechen entschuldigen muss, immer gerne.«

* * *

»Wie lange brauchst du denn bitte noch?«, fragte Isaac und sah sich nervös um, ob irgendjemand uns beobachtete.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, kappte das letzte Kabel und stand dann auf. Das dröhnende Summen des Motors setzte ein. Er grinste erfreut und schob sie auf das Motorrad. Die Hände lässig am Lenker, grinste er mich an und zog herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hoch. Wenn irgendjemand uns hier an Aidens Motorrad herumfuschen sähe, waren wir geliefert.

»Mit der linken Hand zurück ziehen, Gang einlegen, Bremse, Gas.«, erklärte ich kurz. »Versuch bitte, keinen Unfall zu bauen.«

Meine Hand lag von der Demonstration des Antriebs noch immer auf seiner und ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ihm noch irgendetwas zu sagen, aber mein Repertoire an Worten war vollkommen ausgeschöpft. Isaac drehte sich zuversichtlich grinsend zu mir um.

»Einmal hat mir gereicht, danke…« Einen Moment lang starrten wir uns nur an, dann fasst ich mir ein Herz und nahm ein paar Meter Abstand. Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und hielt die Kamera auf Isaac. Er grinste unnatürlich hinterhältig, während ich das Foto schoss und es Scott schickte.

»Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?«, fragte ich besorgt. Isaac nickte abfällig.

»Ich wollte schon immer in der Schule Motorrad fahren…«

Ich lachte vorsichtig und beeilte mich dann, um noch rechtzeitig in den Unterricht zu kommen. Ich ließ mich auf meinen Platz in der letzten Reihe fallen und machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe, meine Sachen aus zu packen. Der Unterricht würde nicht lange dauern. Ich atmete tief durch, malte mir aus, wie Scott gerade die Teile, die wir vorher aus Ethans Motorrad geschraubt hatten, auf seinem Tisch verteilte. Wie Aiden sein eigenes Motorrad aufjaulen hörte und wütend aus dem Klassenraum stürmte. Jetzt hörte auch ich das Motorengeräusch, die quietschenden Bremsen, als Isaac kurz vor Aiden anhielt. Oh ja, ich sah es quasi vor mir, wie er Aiden mitten im Schulflur den Motorradhelm in die Hand drückte. Um mich herum sprangen die anderen Schüler auf, hechteten aus dem Klassenraum um zu sehen, wer es gewagt hatte, mit dem Motorrad in die Schule zu fahren. Ich grinste als ich ihnen folgte und dann neben Isaac stehen blieb.

»Du hättest mein Salto sehen müssen. Beeindruckend.«, wisperte er mir zu. Ich grinste.

Scott stieß zu uns, lachte leise, als Aiden endlich begriff, dass wir ihn reingelegt hatten. Scotts Englischlehrerin Miss Blake, ging bedrohlich einen Schritt auf Aiden zu.

»Du weißt, was das bedeutet?«, fragte sie missmutig. »Du bist suspendiert.« Ich grinste und schlug hinter Scotts Rücken mit Isaac ein.

Aiden musterte uns hasserfüllt, so als würde er uns jetzt am liebsten die Kehle aufreißen.


End file.
